Young man to child
by wordsmeaning
Summary: Dean was hunting black dogs his father sent him on and ended up falling into a lake that is said to believe to make people young again
1. Chapter 1

Okay ppl! New story, are you all excited? No I can't talk like that it would drive me insane. Anyway this is hurt, sick, de-aged Dean and like Attention Please I will write as frequently as I can.

Dean: were back already?

Me: yes

Sam: didn't you just get down with the other one?

Me: yes

Sam: is that all you can say?

Me: no, I can say this: enjoy!

There is a legend about a great warrior, whose name was Devante. It was said to believe that the man was half dead when he had found a lake that could make people young again, just by taking a drink he became three years younger, and forever stayed at the age of 25. People say that he still guards the lake form people who want to exploit it.

Dean did not believe in that crap. All he really wanted to do is hunt the Black Dogs his father had send him on, he was 22 and just got over Sam leaving him for college. Now his father abandons him and just leaves him a note about them going their separate ways and that Dean should take this hunt.

"Just have to find the damn things, kill them and be on my way." Dean said out loud as walked through the deserted forest he looked up and saw that the clouds were all grey he sighed and thought_ ' do I have I feeling this is going to be an awful day?' _Dean scanned the area.

The locals have been too scared just to go near them, thinking Devante was punishing them for trying to find his lake.

But Dean knew what was really going on, Black dogs were taking people that ever entered the forest and bit into them as if they were chew toys. The photos were gruesome, but he was used to it.

SNAP! Dean turn and aimed his gun toward the bush behind him, he was sure he heard the direction of the noise from there, but a little surprise came to him.

BAM!

He had been shot!Right in the shoulder, _'Damn it, I thought there were no more people in this damn forest!'_ Dean thought as hid behind a tree to get away from the bullets that seem to be flying randomly.

'_I've been hit by a lucky shot?'_ Dean thought furiously as he looked back to see a man, who looked like he had been through hell.

His clothes were ripped apart, his body covered in mostly dry mud, and his eyes were bloodshot. It was kind a hard to get a good look at the guy, since Dean was behind a friggen tree.

"Stay away, this is my territory! I get to kill those humans, nobody else you hear? I don't care if you're those damn dogs, or another hunter I'll slaughter ya!" The man said, and Dean realized the guy was crazy.

He also found out that it wasn't the Black Dogs that were killing, it was the man._ 'He said hunter so he must be one or knows a lot about them.'_ Dean thought as he glanced slightly trying to get a good shot at the guy without killing him. Dean didn't see the kick to his stomach.

"Shit!" Dean said as he held his stomach and dodged another blow from the guy.

"Dean Winchester huh? I didn't think I'd see you around here." The man said as he aimed his shotgun at Dean.

'_Yup, he's definitely a hunter, so why the hell is he killing people and aiming a shotgun on another hunter?'_ Dean thought as he glared at him.

"Why are you doing this? You know you're killing innocent people right?" Dean said thinking maybe he could reason with him, so he could send the insane man off to the loony bin.

"Why? Because I love to hear them screams when I tear them apart!" The man said gleefully, Dean held a disgusted and angry look on his face.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Dean said and he punched the man, who just grinned and flipped Dean over his back.

Shocked Dean scrambled away and retreated away, he would never get a clear shot with the stupid trees in the way.

Dean ran fast as he could but the mad man managed to be a few ft. behind him, Dean growled in frustration as he turned slightly but kept his fast pace. He aimed his gun at the guy's leg.

He aimed but didn't shoot; he didn't shoot because he was falling. Right into a large lake.

The man looked down and smiled, knowing that the boy could not survive the fall with the wounded shoulder of his. He left with feeling praise for himself for killing one of the Winchesters.

Dean gasped as he shot his head up from the cold lake he swam to shore, teeth chattering as he made his way there.

When he finally made it to shore, Dean felt explosive pain from his right shoulder. _'Shit, it wasn't that bad_ _before.'_ Dean thought and also noticed his clothes have gotten much heavier to move in.

"Jus, ned to git to my car and mak owie go away." Dean said but stopped at mid crawl. (since the clothes were really heavy) _'What's wrong with my voice, and why can't I make out the right words ?'_ Dean thought and on instinct put his hand to feel his throat. But all he saw was a small hand reaching for it.

"Wat the!.." Dean said and looked around him, everything seem so giant now. The trees seemed to loom over him like dark shadows; it made him a little nervous.

"Wat append to me?" Dean thought and remembered what the locals kept saying, about the legend.

Dean groaned and cursed,_ 'Don't tell me this is the lake!" _Dean thought angrily as he got up and started to make way to his car, when he heard the thunder from above and it started to rain.

'_Better and better, that stupid legend about the lake was mostly wrong because my injury is still here, so that must mean the guy still died cause he was half dead.' _Dean thought, hopefully the part about him staying this age is also false.

When he finally made it to his car, it was still pouring. He reached for his keys and hoped I would still be in his now blanket size jacket. When he felt the familiar jingle in his pocket he shouted out in happiness.

"At weast swomtfin ent rit." Dean muttered as he tippy toed and unlocked his car, once inside Dean moved his trembling hand and reached for his cellphone.

He dialed the first contact on his list, and waited impatiently as it rang.

"Hello?" It was Sam.

"Sammy…" Dean whispered exhaustion and pain hit him all at once and he fell unconscious…

That's all ppl, for now at least I will update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I had no internet for a while that's why I couldn't update but now internet's back on!

Dean: that's good

Sam: yeah, the readers need updates you know

Me: yes I know now off to the story

Sam n Dean: Read and Enjoy!

Sam lay in bed asleep with Jessica in her arms, when his phone started to go off.

"Mngh, Sam answer your phone…" Jessica mumbled through her pillow, Sam sighed tiredly as he reached over her and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" Sam said, looking at the caller ID that said unknown.

"Sammy…" A small voice said who sounded like they were in pain.

"Hello, who is this?" Sam asked having an ominous feeling, the voice didn't answer back and that worried Sam.

"Sam?" Jessica said looking at Sam with worried eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Uh, I need to leave for a while." Sam said uncertainly turning his head to look at her.

Jessica held a confused look, then asked "Why?"

"I got a call from an unknown number and there was this voice, whoever it was they sounded hurt Jess." Sam said hoping to make her understand.

When she nodded, Sam knew it was okay to leave her just for a while then come right back.

"I'll see you soon Jess." Sam said and took his laptop and left to his rental car.

Jessica watched him go, worried she whispered out to him. "Be safe Sam,"

Sam sat in the car and dialed up the collar's phone company and waited impatiently for them to answer.

"Hello, this is Cricket how may we help you?" A fake cheerful voice asked.

"Um, my son went to some concert and I want to know exactly where please." Sam lied with ease.

"Give me your state location and his phone number please," they asked

"I'm in California and his number is 623-783-3202." Sam supplied

"Thank you, hold on a sec sir-" the woman was interrupted by Sam's persistence.

"Look I don't have a second, I'm sorry if I seem rude but this is important."

There was a small silent pause before the woman asked, "Is this person you looking for really your son sir?"

Sam was practically growling through the receiver now, "I don't have time for this, just please give me the directions. Now would be great."

Startled the woman quickly gave Sam the info he needed. "Arizona, in a forest called Mogollon Rim strange place for a concer-"

Sam quickly hung up and shot off his phone off, he drove off quickly headed to the voice that had desperately called out his name moments ago.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, looking around he noticed his Mommy and Daddy was gone. When he tried to sit up to search for them, Dean cried out in pain as he felt hurt really bad on his shoulder.

Turning his head slightly, Dean sobbed. There was a huge whole through his shoulder, and Dean didn't remember how that happened.

"Mommy, Daddy, wher ar you?" Dean called, but it came out to be a whisper.

Shivering Dean tried to stand, but he just fell with a thump. He cried started crying again as he felt hurt even more.

'_I want Mommy an Daddy."_ Dean thought as he started coughing harshly.

He felt himself being tired again and started to drift asleep.

Sam sped as if the devil was chasing him, the sun was waking up again. Sam felt exhausted, but he couldn't find it in him to stop and rest.

"I need to know who that voice was." Sam muttered distractedly concentrating only on the road.

He already made it past Arizona's border and was now searching for the forest where the small injured voice was.

Sam saw a sign up ahead stating that he was close.

"Finally." Sam muttered gratefully.

He drove into the forest searching for anything that didn't belong in the forest, he almost immediately pressed on the breaks as he stared on with a long hard expression.

The Impala.

Sam jumped out of the car silently thinking,_ 'It's not him, please god don't let it be him.'_

He opened the car door and the remaining color on his face vanished.

"Dean…"

Sam found Dean, but now what? What will he do, find out in the next chapter!

Dean: Ow.

Me: yeah sorry

Sam: right

Me: shut it Sam, Dean will be okay (I think…)

Dean: please let me be okay!

Me: I might if you say the magic words

Dean: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of shiz happened lately and I'm a lil angry but enough of that just: Please enjoy.

"Dean!" Sam yelled concern and fear breaking his voice, he stared in horror at the plight his brother was in.

He looked deadly pale but he still radiated heat. Dean was also trembling, but the most injured part of Dean's body Sam could find was the hole through his brother's shoulder.

Sam knew it was his brother for three reasons: One the Impala, it only belonged to Dean. N he would kill himself first before giving up his car.

Two: his clothes, they are the kind Dean would where. Plus they were too big for toddlers.

And the third reason was Sam had photos of Dean when he was a child.

Sam raised his brother, being careful with his shoulder and cradled Dean into his arms.

Sam quickly found the keys to the impala and slid into the front seat, turning on the gas Sam made a quick glance at the car he came with.

'_I'll worry about that later, right now I need to save my brother."_ Sam thought as he drove to find the nearest hospital.

While driving Sam shifted Dean in his arms and made a grab for his phone, he went into the contacts and stared at his father's number contemplating on whether he should call him or not.

He decided for Dean's sake he would.

Sam pressed the call button and waited for the answer, he counted silently._ 'Once, twice, three times and…'_

"This is John Winchester leave a message..."

"Dad, its Sam I know you don't really want to hear from me right now, but Dean's hurt Dad. N there's something else you should know about too, but I can't explain right now, just **call me** okay?" Sam finished and hung up.

Sam sighed in relief when he saw a hospital come into view; he looked down at Dean and frowned.

He was getting worse.

Once parked in front of the hospital, Sam quickly got out with his brother in his arms.

Sam saw a few doctors and nurses making their way toward him.

"What happened?" The doctor asked gesturing Sam inside the hospital to treat Dean.

"I don't know… This is my nephew and he saw out camping with some friends till I got a call and I heard him say my name, it sounded urgent so I rushed to get him." Sam explained.

"Where's his father?" The doctor asked as he laid the boy on a bed and dressed his wound and only glanced at the young man for a second before turning back to the boy.

"Business trip, he left me in charge with Dean." Sam said and the doctor nodded believing his story.

"Alright, I already disinfect Dean's wound now we just need to sow him up, I'm concerned that he might get hypothermia so we need to warm him up." The doctor instructed some nurses.

"He's going to be alright?" Sam asked not taking his eyes off his brother.

The doctor nodded, "Yes Dean should be fine, his injuries are not life threatening there is some bruising on his chest as well so we need to check for broken ribs." The Doctor replied

"Okay." Was all that Sam said standing next to Dean's bed protectively.

"I just need to know a few things about you and your nephew." The doctor said and Sam nodded.

"Ask away." He replied

"I just need to know your last name and if your nephew is allergic to any drugs." The doctor asked

"It's Highley, and he's allergic to penicillin." Sam answered

"Thank you, and your first name?" He asked and Sam was starting to get angry.

"Sam, now can you please treat Dean?" Sam said harshly and the doctor went on fixing Dean's wounds.

Hours later after the doctor sowed Dean up, Sam started to fall asleep but shook his head and watched his brother sleep.

Dean started to wake again he groggily looked around, he started to sob when he didn't see his Mommy or Daddy anywhere.

Sam jerked awake upon hearing his brother crying, and started to walk toward him but Dean screamed and tried to get away from him.

"Dean! Calm down it's just me, Sammy." Sam said trying to calm his brother down.

"I don kno no Sammy I wan' Mommy an Daddy!" dean yelled as he tried to kick at him.

"Dean, I'm your brother and Daddy said that I'm going to take care of you until he gets back." Sam said to make Dean listen.

Dean stopped his struggling and looked at Sammy with an uncertain expression.

"Pwomise?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yes Dean, I promise…" Sam said meaning every word.

Okay I'm just going to say one small spoiler that John will show up in the next chappie. N that I'm alil better after writing this chapter.

Lil Dean: Yay! Wurds Appy!

Me: awe. I didn't know we had a lil Dean

Dean: I didn't know that either

Sam: I'm not going to reply to this

Me: -shrugs- Lil Dean if you will please

Lil Dean: Pwe… Pwease Rewiew!


	4. Chapter 4

People, do you know how many times I kept writing this chapter? It just kept getting deleted over and over. I had to change it 6 times since I forgot how it was written the first time. So please enjoy…

Sam watched Dean sleep he looked do small in the bed, and Sam was concerned about Dean's breathing since his chest shuddered slightly every time he took a breath. Sam hoped the doctor would hurry up and check on Dean. He looked over from Dean's sleeping form to the doctor that treated Dean before talking to some woman; he looked more closely to see a tag on her shirt.

Sam felt his heart skipped a few beats.

A social worker was talking to the doctor and they seemed to be glancing at Sam and Dean, when they thought he wasn't looking. Sam watched out the corner of his eye and saw them walking towards him and Dean. And Sam was inwardly panicking; he decided quickly and took Dean in his arms.

"Sammy?..." Dean drawled slowly waking and rubbed his eye with his tiny fist.

"It's okay Dean, just go back to sleep." Sam said as he looked forward and saw the social worker and the doctor getting closer. He kept his face calm as he stopped in front of them.

"Sorry, but I have to get Dean his stuffed animal it's his favorite and he also doesn't want me to leave his side so I'm taking him with me." Sam lied and the social worker gave him a very suspicious look.

"Mind if I go with you?" She offered with a warm smile but Sam could see how fake it was.

"Yes I do actually Dean only trusts me to get his animal stuffy since he thinks others will try and take it." Sam answered stiffly,

The social worker narrowed her eyes and she looked him over, Sam felt like he was being judged which was a little ironic since he was a lawyer in training.

"Fine, but I would like to talk to you when you get back." She said sternly as if saying, 'you had better be back.'

Sam of course had no intention of listening to the woman's silent demand and walked out even though he really wanted to run and get the heck out of there. When Sam reached the Impala he placed Dean inside being careful with Dean's bandaged shoulder and buckled him with the seat belt, though it didn't help much since Dean was so small. Sam went to the driver's side and quickly put the car in ignition and drove off.

Of course the social worker would not be happy to find Sam and Dean gone, but Sam could care less.

They were driving for a few hours and Sam just kept glancing back at his brother with worry, Dean's breathing became more shallow and Sam could feel the heat radiating from Dean's body and he wasn't that close to Dean to begin with.

Sam felt Dean's cellphone start to vibrate in his pants pocket he took it out and flipped it open not bothering to check the I.D.

"Hello?" Sam asked questionly,

"_Sam, I got your message what happened to Dean?"_

"Dad!" Sam said a more than a little surprised that his father answered one of his calls.

"_Yes Sam it's me what happened to Dean?"_ John asked sounding annoyed.

Sam quickly explained what happened; the other side of the phone became silent.

"_Sam I need you to meet me at Bobby's place."_

"In South Dakota? Dad I already had to drive to Arizona and find Dean, I have to get back to Stanford." Sam said gulping knowing what's about to come.

"_You would leave Dean and just go back to college? Sam how much more selfish can you be?"_ John roared into the phone.

Sam knew his Dad was right, he was selfish his brother was in a vulnerable state and he wanted to go back to Stanford. To Jess, yeah Sam was selfish but he also knew his father was selfish too.

"Yeah, well I'm not the only selfish Winchester in the family." Sam shot back.

"_What's that's supposed to mean Sam?"_

"I mean the whole charade about hunting the thing that killed mom, and you dragging me and Dean with you into it! Where were you huh Dad? Why was Dean alone when I found him bleeding out, why'd you abandon him?" Sam ranted out with an angry snarl.

The other side was silent once again and Sam briefly wondered if he went too far.

"_Yeah, Sam you're not the only selfish Winchester in the family. But I'm not the only Winchester who abandoned Dean."_

Sam swallowed hard, the lump in his throat wouldn't leave him. Sam knew what he did, he left them with his father Sam left the memory of his Dad and him fighting. With Dean he left the memory of himself telling Dean off, telling him to get a life and to stop following Dad so blindly.

"I'll meet you at Bobby's…" Sam said sullenly, before hanging up.

Sam glanced once more and was really shocked at what he saw.

Dean. Wide awake and staring intently at him his face was still flushed with a fever. But Sam saw understanding in those eyes and also sadness, it was as is Dean was back like he never was the small toddler that Sam found in the car.

"Dean?..." Sam asked softly and was surprised when Dean slipped from the seatbelt and hugged him.

"It ok Sammy…" Dean said then he sat back down and slipped back into the seatbelt instantly falling asleep.

Sam turned his gaze back to the front of the road, he drove on while the tears in his eyes slowly fell.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm sorry to all that I just sprang that last chapter and didn't tell anyone but I am now. Anyways, now just sit back and enjoy.

After that little surprise from Dean, Sam had almost all his focus on the road. He never really looked back to Dean and tried to keep his head straight long enough to reach Bobby's. when Sam did look back to Dean his heart leaped to his throat.

Dean's lips were tinged with the color of blue, and he was barely breathing.

Sam immediately stopped the Impala and tended to his brother, Sam touched his brother's forehead but quickly drew it back. Dean was over heating, even when he was shivering Dean was boiling and Sam couldn't watch his brother get worse so he looked in the back of the car and searched for something that could help his brother.

Nothing.

Sam growled in frustration and looked in the trunk hoping to find something to help his brother, too busy in his search Sam was oblivious to Dean who was getting worse by the second.

"Sammy…" Dean said in a hoarse whisper, of course his brother could not hear him and Dean took in a harsh breath, he blinked and when he opened them again dark blue eyes were staring back. He was about to shout for his brother when the stranger stopped him.

"Do not be afraid I am trying to help." The voice sounded young and Dean looked the stranger over, he looked slightly older than Dean himself.

"Who ar you?" Dean asked in a small voice, feeling slightly nervous about the other.

"I am Castiel, and I am here to help you." Castiel said and glanced back making sure the taller one was not coming back. Satisfied that he wasn't Castiel turned back to Dean, who was looking back at him with wide scared eyes.

"I said I will not hurt you I just came to help." Castiel said about to place his hand on the other boys forehead. Dean flinched back and scooted away slightly coughing.

"Why?..."

Castiel thought about the question the other had asked, he even he didn't really know he just felt the other call out to him and he responded.

"I'm helping you because your soul called out to me." Castiel said bluntly, not knowing that he was confusing the poor boy in front of him.

"Wa-"

"No more questions just let me help you." Castiel interrupted and Dean gave him another confused look before coughing again he looked to the other and nodded wanting to make the pain go away. Castiel crawled forward and placed a hand on Dean's head, and instantly Dean felt better he was no longer hurting. He looked back to the other and gave him a small smile.

"Tanks, Cas." Dean said hugging the other, Castiel blinked surprised by the boy's actions. He was about to say something when Sam came.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he saw his brother hug the stranger who looked slightly shocked by Sam seeing him.

Castiel was frozen, he didn't know what the man was going to say some random person was in his car and being hugged by his brother. "Dean I must go…"

"Why Cas? Sammy is my bruther he won do nothing." Dean said not letting go of his grip on Cas.

"Sammy… Cas elpd me, pwease don sen Cas away." Dean said looking at his brother while still holding on to his knew friend.

"Um, I won't send Cas away Dean… How- how did Cas help you Dean?" Sam asked turning his gaze to Cas.

"I rather not say, please do not take any offense to it." Castiel said fidgeting slightly in Dean's embrace, and Dean let him go but stayed close to him.

"Err, that's okay you don't have to say anything you don't want to. How'd you get here anyways?" Sam asked looking around noticing that he stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that either." Castiel said looking down hoping Sam would not get mad at him for not answering his questions.

"Okay then, well I was heading over to a friends and you seem like you have nowhere to go so why don't you come with me and Dean." Sam offered

Castiel did have a place to go, but he wanted to go with Dean and Sam. Besides his brothers didn't say he could return immediately so he took it as a sign that it was okay to travel with the Winchester.

"Okay." Castiel agreed and Dean's smile widened happy that his knew friend was coming with them.

"Sammy wer ar we goin?" Dean asked as Sam put Dean and Cas in the front passenger seat and placed the seatbelt over them both.

"Were going to a friend of mine, and were going to meet _Dad_ there as well." Sam said and Dean didn't notice the way Sam said their father's name. but Castiel did and he frowned slightly wondering what was on the other Winchester's mind, but decided not to pry.

They got to Bobby's quicker than Sam would have liked, he really didn't want to face his father just yet. He looked over to Cas and Dean and saw Dean asleep and Cas staring at him intently.

"Were here." Sam said and Cas stared back at him with a blank stare. He nodded in understanding and turned back to Dean he gently woke the boy up.

"Dean." Cas said and shook the boy gently to get him awake, Dean stirred and looked up to Cas.

"Hey Cas," Dean said sitting up straight and he looked over his brother, Sam.

"Sammy we here now?" Dean asked and Sam nodded unbuckling them and got out of the car and opened the door on Dean's and Cas's side. He grabbed Dean and placed him on the ground, he was about to reach for Cas but he was already next to Dean.

Sam was slightly confused by that, but shrugged it off. He scanned the area and didn't find his Dad's pickup truck. "So I guess that means Bobby might not know what happened to Dean, great that will be fun to explain." Sam muttered sarcastically.

He knocked three times before Bobby answered the door. "What is it- Sam?" Bobby said incredulously.

"Yeah, Bobby it's me-" Sam barely finished what he said before Bobby bear hugged him.

"Good to see ya boy, where's Dean and who are these little guys?" Bobby asked noticing the two boys' one with blond hair and green eyes hiding behind Sam and staying close to the slightly older boy who had raven hair and dark blue eyes.

"Okay, well don't freak out but this one." Sam said pointing to Dean, "That's Dean, I found him like this injured and was wet soaked." Sam said but finally saw that Dean wasn't wearing anything but a damp oversized T-shirt.

"Sam what in the world happened?" Bobby asked staring at Dean eyes wide, which just made Dean uncomfortable.

"Please stop staring at him like that, you are making him uncomfortable." Castiel said and Bobby turned his gaze to him.

"Okay, so that's Dean but who's this?" Bobby asked turning to Sam and Castiel turned back to Dean, ignoring the other two.

"Um that's Cas he just showed up and when he did I found Dean was okay…" Sam said uncertainly glancing at Cas. "Uh anyway, Bobby Dad's going to be here soon so do you have any of Dean's old clothes?"

"Yeah I still have some clothes from when you two were younger." Bobby said turning back to Dean and Cas. "Hey Dean, want to get on some fresh clothes?"

Dean shrugged not saying anything, "It's okay Dean, you don't need to be shy." Sam said

"He is not being shy." Castiel said and turned to Dean. "It's fine Dean you can trust Bobby." Castiel whispered in Dean's ear, and Dean nodded and walked over to Bobby and Sam. Bobby picked him up and headed upstairs with Sam close behind. Castiel was about to follow when he heard a loud demanding knock in Bobby's front door.

"Bobby, Sam someone open the door." Said the voice and Castiel walked over to the front and opened it. Revealing John Winchester, Castiel looked up and John stared down.

"You're not Dean." John said obviously confused.

"He is with Sam and Bobby." Castiel replied and John rushed past him up the stairs.

"Dean, Sam, Bobby!" John called worried and he jumped when he saw the boy right behind him. He awkwardly walked past the boy to find Bobby, Sam, and Dean in one of the guest bedrooms. John saw that Dean was okay.

"What are you all doing, why didn't any of you answer the door, and Sam why'd you say Dean was hurt he's fine." John said demanding answers.

"Were giving Dean some clothes, we didn't hear you and the reason Dean is okay is because of that boy behind you." Sam said pointing behind John. John turned and saw the boy staring up at him with a blank face, Castiel raised his hand and said.

"Hello Mr. Winchester my name is Castiel."

N that is all for today people in hope you enjoyed it, because it was a real pleasure writing it. I will hopefully see you all in the next chapter real soon.

Oh and please review!


End file.
